Overzealous Advances
by RusCan 4Eva
Summary: While journeying to save his Zelda, Link finds out that there is someone over zealously making romantic and perverted advances on him. That someone is Ghirahim. Bad summary is Bad. SLASH/YAOI Warning Ghiralink! Don't likey, Don't ready! Rating is T, cuz I'm paranoid at the moment, may turn to M in the future. DISCONTINUED! This fic has been adopted by Phinesxferb lovers6635!


A/N: **Hi, this is my first ever fic, ever. So if you could review to give some constructive criticism that would be brilliant. (Maybe, you could give me some praise, if I give you a cookie? Pleeeeeaaaaaasssseee?)**

**It would actually help to listen to They by Jem while reading this fic. (I know it won't make sense with the first chapter, it will make sense with future ones.)**

**Now, on with the first chapter! Italics = Thoughts " = Speech ' = Flash backs**

_Back and Forth_

I am here, Skyview Temple, so close! _To think that Zelda is just beyond that door! Here I come Zelda! _As that thought passes through my head, I fumble within my adventure pouch to find the intricately, positively ancient golden key I had gone through so much money, time, health etc. to get. I now understand why Fi had told me before we went inside to go back to Skyloft to buy supplies (potions and a new Wooden Shield, since mine had broken), I certainly needed them!

Fi flips out of the Goddess Sword, "Master, I sense a great evil behind this door. I can also confirm that there is a 95% chance that this is the evil is the force that swept Zelda off her Loftwing, thus making her fall to the Surface." I stay silent. To be honest, I didn't need Fi to tell me that there was something evil and dangerous behind that door. I could sense it, because there is so much evil in one space. Vaguely noticing that Fi is still standing/floating in front of me. I look at her expectantly, signalling with my facial expression that she should continue. She takes the hint, "Master, I also calculate that there is less than a 5% chance of survival if you do not go back to Skyloft to stock up on supplies for the forthcoming battle."

_Great, just great, _I think, _There isn't a bird statue nearby, which means I'll have to go back through half of the temple to get out, fly back the distance to Skyloft, buy supplies, AND go back through the temple again! Once again. Great, Just great._

_ In The Sky_

I jump out of the large, glowing emerald green beacon light for Faron Woods. While I'm falling I ponder, _What is this new enemy like? He (or she if it's the case) must be strong if he/she was able to summon up that tornado out of nowhere and get their hands on Zelda. _While I was falling, I didn't realise that I have gotten dangerously close to the cloud barrier between the Sky and the Surface.

I whistle quickly, knowing that my Loftwing, Majora, would save me. I was right. Just. Majora was barely able to save me. "Sorry boy, I was thinking." This is one of the rare times in which I talk, to Majora, because I know he can't judge me, whatever I do. I direct Majora towards Skyloft, letting him take over for a while so I can think. _I wonder if Zelda is all right. Has she been captured? No. She's too smart for that to happen. But... that enemy seems very powerful... I don't know! _Before too long we're are above Skyloft. I position myself and jump off his back, using the sailcloth Zelda gave me back on the day of the Wing Ceremony to land.

I rush into the bazaar and confront Gondo the Scrap Shop owner. "Gondo, I need you to repair my shield please!" I pleaded, rather breathlessly. "Whoa! Link, calm down! What's got you in a rush?"

"No time to explain, just repair my shield please!" I can't believe I'm still breathless! "Well, okay Link, 20 Rupees please." I placed the 20 Rupees and my quite battered Wooden Shield on Gondo's work bench and swiftly made my way over to Luv's Potion Shop. "Luv, can I get two health potions please?"

"Why, of course, Link, that will be 40 Rupees please." I, like I did with Gondo, placed the money on the table, grab what I paid for and left.

_Finally, I've got the supplies Fi asked me to get so I can survive the battle with this supposedly very strong force of evil. Anything to get Zelda back!_

In Skyview Temple

Phew... I swear it was harder to get through there than last time. Fi comes out of the Goddess Sword, "Master, are you ready for the impending battle? I detect that there is no chance of leaving that room until you defeat the boss, or get defeated. So I will ask again. Are you ready?" I nod my head to Fi's question, I feel very anxious, yet excited of the possibility of seeing Zelda again. But I don't forget Fi's warning of a very strong enemy behind that door. I grit my teeth, insert the key, and trudge in.

**A/N: Thanks for reading my probably mediocre attempt at a first chapter, (though I would still love some of those delicious reviews you guys hand out, plzzzz?)**

**Review to give some constructive criticism.**

**Flames will be used to kill Demise.**


End file.
